


苹果与心脏 Apple and Heart

by 9PNa



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 17:53:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19909801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9PNa/pseuds/9PNa
Summary: Lithuania and Poland are not countries but normal people.Daily stories before the world is filled by zombie. It could be HE (in the future)!





	苹果与心脏 Apple and Heart

我第一次遇见菲利克斯的时候，他坐在剧院门口的台阶上嗑瓜子儿，旁边放了个破琴盒，半虚掩着，隐隐约约能看着点儿毛票儿。冰天雪地的，我怪同情这个哆哆嗦嗦的小伙子的。我想，如果他是街头艺人，那么我就给他一把钱——毕竟我们算是半个同行。可是站了好久，也不见他唱歌，他瞪着我，我望着他，我们俩隔了一溜台阶对视了许久。最后我终于忍不住开口问道:"你唱不唱？"

"你给钱吗？"他瓜子儿嗑到一半，含含糊糊地问。

"给。"我说。

"伸手。两只手。"他说。我莫名其妙地伸出两只手，他一股脑地把瓜子儿全倒在我的手心，拍拍手，懒散地扒拉开琴盒，拎出一把破吉他。他开口唱了两句，高音破了嗓，然后毫无歉意地看了我一眼，说:"不好意思，瓜子吃咸了。"

"……"我默然地等着他。

他撂下琴，从石台上抓了一把干净的雪，仰起头，把雪整块丢进嘴里，然后又拍拍手。嘴唇冻得红彤彤的，手指尖却白得跟葱根似的。就在他一边嘎吱嘎吱地嚼着冰块一边清嗓子的时候，我对自己说，完了，完蛋了。

他重新拾起那把破琴，这一次唱得很好，也不知是什么语言，反正我没听懂。不过我也没太听得见，我的耳朵里全是隆隆的雷声，还有脑海里盘旋着的，我完了。

伴随着这阵雷声，我的春天开始了。

1

我不知道我算不算在追他，但等我回过神来的时候，我已经天天给他买花、夜夜请他吃饭了。他理所当然地享受着我的一切讨好，极其坦荡地拿着我给他的玫瑰花，大摇大摆地跟着我去吃饭。我怀疑他只是把我当饭票了，但是我没说。一来因为我这人好脾气，二来因为他坏脾气。

可我真想问问他：你这样暧昧，到底爱不爱我？

好俗套啊。如果是男朋友问女朋友，那么这句话像是甜蜜的调情。如果是备胎问女神，那么这句话就只有痛心彻骨了。我究竟算男朋友还是备胎呢？我躺在床上，每夜失眠，送他回家后老想着他的背影，金色中长发与衣领间露出的一点苍白的肌肤，还有那上楼时头也不回的无牵无挂。我到底算什么？

我谈过恋爱，我的前女友对我不屑一顾，她可能根本不记得我叫什么名字，与她接吻仿佛在啃拳击馆的橡胶人。我在家里排老二，我简直是隐形人，我爸妈甚至忘了参加我高中毕业典礼。

根本没人爱过我。

2

我大学时选了人类学，毕业了找工作，处处都不要我，最后只好到小剧团打杂，每个月工资不过恰好维持生计。菲利克斯在我们剧团前卖唱，一天也唱不了三首歌，过得却比我滋润多了，居然还有闲钱去美容院保养，就差去做个美甲了。

我一直百思不得其解，直到那晚我在小餐馆里遇到了他的朋友。菲利克斯去乱哄哄的舞池里尬舞了，我在桌边尬数钱。就在这时，一位栗色长发的美女走了过来，坐在了我的对面。

“我说菲利克斯怎么不哭穷了，”她用戏谑的口吻说，“原来找了新主顾。”

我停下动作，茫然地看着她，她看着我破破烂烂的杂牌小钱包，也显得有些茫然。菲利克斯走了过来，亲了亲她的脸颊，向我介绍他的好友：伊丽莎白•海德薇莉。

我的心一沉。倒不是因为他与美女亲昵的动作——他早就坦白他的性向了，只是我一直在苦苦思索“主顾”这个词是什么意思。回家的路上我一言不发，某天下班时看见的手捧玫瑰穿着西服三件套的男人身影又印进我的脑海。那时他殷勤地跟菲利克斯说着什么，菲利克斯像赶苍蝇一样把他赶走了。

到菲利克斯楼下的时候，他破天荒地没有让我止步。我一路沉思着跟他上了楼，动作机械，丝毫没有察觉到今天这微妙的不同。到他家门口的时候，他忽然转过身对我说:“你不会真觉得你特别有钱吧？”

然后他抓住我的手腕，细瘦的手指慢慢地伸进我指间的缝隙，十指相扣。他紧紧地贴过来，温暖的躯体一股脑地蹭在我的怀里，踮起脚尖吻了我。

我的大脑一片空白。身后是冰冷的墙壁，胸膛上却依偎着意中人柔软温暖的身躯。我本能地回应着他，慢慢才察觉到他大概亲得很费力，于是环住他的腰，向前倾下身子。本能的回应变成了迫不及待的索取，菲利克斯的喉咙里呜咽出一声闷哼，我只觉得血液都涌向下身。

“开门。”我说，嗓音已经嘶哑了。他一言不发，急促地喘息着，从大衣兜里摸索钥匙。我轻轻地抚上他的脖颈，灰白的冰凉肌肤越来越烫。黑暗中我看不到他的表情，却觉得那双眼睛像猫眼似地发着光，诱人的翠绿一览无余。我紧贴着他进了门。门还没来得及关上，一声呻吟就从门缝间透了过去。他紧紧环着我的腰，指甲嵌进我的后背，毛茸茸的小脑袋在我的颈窝难耐地蹭来蹭去。最后的时候，呜咽与呻吟间，他断断续续地念着我的名字。三个字带着讨好与诱惑，一声一声绵绵软软地打在我的心坎上。

3

事情变得不可收拾了。我搬进了他的小公寓，从此变成全职保姆，兢兢业业地给他做饭洗衣梳头发。每早他爬起来，迷迷糊糊地坐在床边，只会伸起两只光胳膊，等着我把衣服给他套上。我终于忍无可忍，有一天问他:“是不是如果我不在了，你就要光着上街了？”

“啊，你想看吗？”他眨眨眼，把我刚扣好的扣子一颗颗解开了。

那天上午我因为旷工，被领导臭骂一顿。而菲利克斯一整天都没有出现在台阶上。

当然这期间还发生过许多其他的事，譬如:

菲利克斯在我脱他裤子的时候突然放了个屁。

菲利克斯在我就要亲上他的时候突然打了个喷嚏。

菲利克斯在我把手伸进他衣服的时候突然开始放声大唱“哦——翁卡沙巴——乌卡拉卡——”

做完这些事后他乐不可支，通常会就地笑倒，在床上/地板上/餐桌上滚来滚去。我目瞪口呆，想揍他和想干他的情绪在我的大脑里进行了激烈的斗争，争先恐后地冲上理智的高地。

当然，一般是后者占得上风。

4

我很穷，菲利克斯也很穷。当然考虑到某些因素，菲利克斯穷主要是因为我穷。很快我们就不得不搬出他那间温暖舒适的小公寓，找了间破破烂烂的出租屋住着。好在我们“上班”的位置都一样，两个人一起挤地铁，被塞得死去活来，下了地铁又不得不面对漫长的徒步距离，在冬日冰冷的清晨冻得活蹦乱跳。我进剧院，他就在剧院门口的台阶上坐着，偶尔唱两首歌，勾引过往的有钱人。

他爱吃苹果，声称苹果于他如同叶绿素于苹果树（“那么请问你会自己分泌合成苹果吗？”问完之后我被他暴揍了一顿）。冬天苹果的价格很不友好，而这个北方的小城大部分季节都是冬天，多数情况下我俩都只能买超市的特价苹果。这些苹果不是已经失水皱缩，就是磕磕碰碰得丑陋无比，有时候还带着点霉斑。我每晚坐在茶几旁，削去苹果皮，把霉斑咬掉，剩下的部分给他。他一边吃一边煽风点火:“看我多好，都不嫌弃你的口水。”

“那你以后不要和我接吻了。”我头也不抬地说。

他大概以为我生气了，蹭过来亲我。我放下水果刀，搂住他。我想开个玩笑来着，现在看来并不好笑，我很是窘迫。他却没在意，一心一意地在我怀里趴着。

我本来以为日子就会这样过下去，就这么在饥饱线上挣扎着，两个人每晚挤在一张小床上，他叽叽喳喳地说，我一边笑一边听着。被子短得盖不住我的小腿，我只好蜷起来，他的脚就在被单底下磨蹭着，假装自己是（我们根本付不起的）暖气。

直到那天晚上，菲利克斯出去玩，我一个人在家。深夜，就在我开始担心他的时候，电话打了进来。

“喂，菲利，你在哪？”我急促地问。

电话那端沉默了一会，听筒里只有粗重的喘息声。最后他用平静的语气说:“托里斯……我杀人了。”

5

真搞笑，我居然是坐地铁过去的。

在郊区一栋烂尾楼里，我见到了菲利克斯。他正安静地坐在门口的台阶上，漠然地盯着远处的灯光。刚一看到我，那沉寂的表情瞬间扭曲，眼泪顺着脸颊流下来。他扑到我怀里，哽咽着问:“怎么办？”

原本一团混乱的我突然冷静了下来。我轻轻拍着他的背问他:“怎么回事？”

“我们有口角……说要打架，就到这来，我推了他一把，就……”

我跟着他上楼，目睹的一切几乎要使我吐出来。那人滚落下去，不偏不倚摔倒在一堆钢筋上，其惨状绝对比得上我日后所见人间地狱的形象。我看着菲利克斯:“你有没有受伤？”

他挽起袖子，手臂上有一道长长的抓痕。“再没别的了。”他说。

我盯着菲利克斯看了一会，又回过头去看了一会那堆有机质。那人忽然低低地呻吟了一声，菲利克斯向我身后缩了一下。我心一紧——他还活着！但我很快冷静下来:这种伤势，即使现在活着也不可能抢救回来了。我感觉我自幼形成的牢固无比的宗教信仰与伦理观念都在撞击着我。过了一会，我掏出枪，毫不迟疑地开了枪。

菲利克斯尖叫一声，瞪着我，我别过头，不敢看他，更不敢看那头部又挨了一枪的肉泥。

“现在我们是共犯了。”我说。

6

我们不是没想过处理尸体，只是难度太大了。好在菲利克斯身上没有溅血，我们又在光天化日之下坐地铁回去了。菲利克斯回家后开始飞速地收拾我们两人的行李，为了掩人耳目，我照常去上班。这一天过得无比焦灼，我时不时能听见警铃声在街道间回响，让我坐立难安。我挂念着菲利克斯，一想到法律会将他与我分开我就几乎要疯掉。下班之后，我飞快地跑进家。“菲利克斯！”我喊道。

没有回答，空荡荡的房间里安安静静的。我的心一下子提到了嗓子眼。我发疯一样地四处查看，喊他的名字，最后发现大柜是开着的，所有现金都不见了，一同消失的还有他的几件衣服和所有证件。没有道别信，没有小纸条，什么都没有了。

我瘫倒在柜子前，一个人愣愣地坐了好久。忽然，恋爱前的那种感受又回到了我的心间。根本没有人爱过我。将来恐怕也不会有的。

我的满腔柔情，恐怕只是一厢情愿吧。

我浑身冰冷，根本没有力气去想别的。我看向敞开的窗户，对于一个失去爱情的穷苦杀人犯来说，那里简直是最好的归宿。窗台边是脏兮兮的白墙，上面贴着一幅烂俗的海报，那是我从剧院里捡回来的。菲利克斯老是喜欢拿指甲抠墙皮，让我无比头疼，总是在房东查房之前拿砂纸突击打磨掉。只有一句话我总是舍不得磨，只好贴一幅画遮掩一下。

我缓慢地从地板上爬起来，走过去，仔细地撕掉这幅画。已经变成灰色的墙面上，歪歪扭扭地刻着几个变形的字母。

“Love U Toris :)”

我默默地注视着它，正如我在剧院门口默默地注视着卖唱的菲利克斯一样。过了一会，我走过去把窗关上了。我开始收拾自己的衣物，毕竟进了监狱之后也不会有人给我送换洗衣服了。

然而上天没有给我自首的机会。就在我决定独自担下一切的那晚，病毒爆发了。人间四处是行尸走肉，难民流离失所，我奇迹般地没有被感染，立刻被保护起来，送往隔离区。已经没有人去调查郊区废楼里的尸体了，毕竟到处都是人类的残肢。我莫名其妙地逃过了一劫。

但是我再也没有见过菲利克斯。

7

小队编号:T–701

队长编号:U-102

随队专家:僵尸行为学家 托里斯·罗利纳提斯（隔离区B2504）

任务区域:封闭区A03

任务目标:寻找并捕获用于治疗性病毒药剂试验最终阶段的活体样本

任务进度:已完成

任务具体情况描述:

早上七点左右，我们到达了A03区。从编号可以得知，这里是最先爆发病毒的区域之一，因此僵尸的社会体系已经演变得比较完整。在我们的保护之下，随队专家罗利纳提斯教授与我们一同进入隔离带。

现在是早上，僵尸群落中直接攻击人类的较为高等的阶层已经陷入沉睡，在街道上活动的大多是它们中的“下层民众”。它们类似草原上的鬣狗，跟在狮子身后吞咽被抛弃的腐烂尸体。因为它们不会主动袭击人类，所以我们前进了很久也没有受到攻击，在大约1000米的行进路程中，有许多僵尸从我们身旁游荡过去，却没有一位对我们产生兴趣。教授说，它们是僵尸中最接近人类的阶级，如果我们要寻找治疗用的活体样本，就必须选取这其中健康状况较好的个体。

30分钟后，我们来到了一栋建筑物前。从其残余的招牌可以看出，这曾是一家剧院。教授停下了脚步，望向门口的台阶。台阶上坐着一个瘦削的身影，头发肮脏，勉强可以辨认出是金色。它身边躺着一具尸体，从腐烂程度来看，这应该是它的大多数同类都抛弃了的类型。可以看出它的健康状况不容乐观，显然不是我们寻求的对象。但教授直直地向它走去。

僵尸停下动作，抬起头看向教授，小队立刻进入警备状态，全员举枪做好射击准备。但教授伸出手，示意我们解除警戒——他甚至用身体挡住了那个僵尸。

他们俩不言不语地对视了很久。期间队员一直保持着高度警戒状态。

僵尸再次低下头。它从尸体胸腔内拉出一个心脏。我听到队员U–105发出恶心的咕噜声。这个心脏确实令人作呕，尤其是它大部分已经腐烂了，发出难以忍受的恶臭。僵尸把心脏送到嘴边，咬下腐烂的部分。这与我们已知的僵尸行为不符，正常僵尸只会食用尸体新鲜的部分。

然后它把剩下的心脏递到了罗利纳提斯教授面前。

队员们几乎要扣下扳机，但被我阻止了，因为从这个角度射击极有可能误伤教授。他们又这样默默对视了很久，僵尸固执地擎着那半颗心脏，我看到教授的肩膀在微微颤抖。最后教授伸出手——没带手套——接过了那个心脏。

“带他走吧。”教授转过身来对我们说。顺便说一句，这种将后背留给僵尸的行为是十分危险的，希望以后不要有随队专家或队员模仿。

“就它吗，教授？”我问道。

“是的，就他。”

我们用麻醉枪制服了这只僵尸，并将它带回隔离区基地。经科研组检查，该僵尸符合活体样本的条件。任务完成。

End.


End file.
